Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol
by MissWhimsical
Summary: Okay, this isn't like Charles Dickens' story! It just occurs in Christmas! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! K plus for sweet correct age fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

**Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol**

Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope its good and not OOC. It's the season of Christmas (2009) and the Trickster King has to put up with all the nice-ness.  
This was supposed to be a song-fic, but I know how boring and annoying it is to read lyrics AND read the story. But leave a comment if you want me to add the lyrics.  
This is based on the Jonas Brothers song "Girl of my Dreams". If you came here to diss the Jonas Brothers, LEAVE.

To those who are new to fanfiction or just forget the acronyms.  
POV _point of view  
_OOC _out of character  
_

* * *

**PUCK POV - Chapter One**

It was Christmas time, marshmallow reminded us nearly every second. It was supposed to be the "season of giving", to be nice and all that mushy stuff. Stockings,Fat guys in a red suit yelling "Ho!Ho!Ho!"... It was too much nice-ness for the Trickster King. And the dreaded "Mistletoe". Nearly all of the girlsin school had tried to catch me under that dreaded plant, all except one girl, Grimm. She didn't care. She didn't notice or stop to think that he, The Trickster King, the guy who deserved all the hotties in school fawning over him....had shoved them all away.

"Please! Robin/Puck (i dunno)!!!!!"  
"No, sorry Kim"  
"No please! One little kiss on the cheek?"  
"NO"  
"Okay, then...on the lips??!!"  
"Gahhh!!! Go Away!"  
"But it's tradition!"

Too late! The Trickster King had made his escape. I ran through all the corridors, and stopped just before the doors that led to freedom. I peeked outside and saw Grimm leaning against a wall,  
checking her watch over...and over...and over...again. I went back inside and tried to check my reflection, but there was no mirror. Who cares? The Trickster King always looks his best, if not smelled it. I ruffled up my hair and put on the grin that girls usually melt at. I stepped outside and strutted to Sabrina.

"Hey Grimm"  
"Hey Snotrag, your LATE"  
"A King is never late, everyone else is just early"  
"Whatever, lets go home"

Grimm picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked at me, as if expecting something to happen. I just stood there..

"Well?" she asked annoyingly, with that cute angry face that was supposed to bore a hole through me. "Well what?" I asked "How're we gonna get home? Where are your pink wings flyboy?" she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It sorta was, if you knew that I was an Everafter. But I had planned something else...

"You have legs Grimm. Since its the season of Giving *gag*, why don't you give me a break? My wings are supposed to carry only my body. My well-toned body. Adding your fat one would break my bones, that's not very nice at all." I smirked. Grimm's face turned red from frustration. I chuckled to myself. "Fine Dweeb, lets walk. But if something bad happens that YOU caused, I'm so-oo telling Granny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck POV - Chapter Two**

Me and Grimm had been walking for ages. I never realised how far away the old lady's house was from school. No wonder Grimm always preferred flying, even if it meant me dropping her from 10 m off the ground.

"It's all your fault! I'm gonna get pneumonia and god knows what else! It's started to snow and I'm probably gonna freeze to death!" Her teeth started chattering like mad.  
Okay, maybe a pleasant walk through the woods was bad after all. I wasn't as cold as Grimm, thanks to the magic scarf that he old lady gave me. She made one for Grimm too, but she thought it was dorky and she left it at home.  
And now look at her, she probably is gonna freeze to death, she didn't wear her snow gear either, how ignorant is she?  
Grimm suddenly stopped. I was distracted from my thoughts immediately and turned her around to face me. Her lips had gone blue and her skin was pale, her eyes had breathing was harsh.

"P-P-Pu-Puck"  
"What Grimm?" I asked her, with my face so close to hers.  
"S-s-so Cc-c-cold" Her voice was barely a whisper now.  
"Oh My God, Grimm" I layed her down against a tree and took off my magic scarf. The cold and sharp wind pierced my bare neck, but my attention was now fully on Sabrina. I opened my scarf and it was surprisingly very wide and long.  
I wrapped the scarf around her, shawl-style. I took off my beanie and gave it to her, accidently slamming it against her head, in the hurry of warming her head. A little colour appeared on her cheeks, but it wasn't enough.  
I took off my gloves and put it on her own freezing hands. I didn't know what else to do. My flute that I used to call my minions was left at home, stupid of me. I had also left my mobile/cell at home, or did the dog eat it?  
"Puck"  
I hurriedly looked at Sabrina and her face was fully pale, any colour that I didn't notice was probably gone too. I looked around and couldn't find any source of warmth or person.  
Tears appeared in my eyes, it was all my fault if Sabrina died from the cold. I angrily shoved the tears from my eyes and looked up.  
The next thing I saw was surprising and it was almost too obvious. I had to do it.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy!!!!! At least I hope it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puck Pov - Chapter Three**

Directly above Sabrina's freezing body was a plant that had been burned in my brain for all eternity because girls had been dangling it on top of me all day. Mistletoe. It was so obvious.  
I faced Sabrina again, glad that her eyes were closed so that she couldn't see how stupid my face looked because I had just figured out the most obvious solution.  
What's more warm and heart-melting than a kiss from yours-truly? I rubbed my hands together and held Sabrina's tender face in my two hands. She hadn't reacted. I took it as a sign that I had to do this quickly. I breathed in and out then I gently kissed the freezing girl. Her lips were soft but cold, so I put my face closer to hers, deepening the kiss.

_Sabrina POV_

I was freezing and my whole body had gone numb. I caught a glimpse of Puck's face as he looked around, not knowing what to do. I hoped that this wasn't the end.  
There were so many things that I hadn't done yet. Mum and Dad still haven't waken up and I haven't told a certain boy how I felt about him.  
I was so stupid to have forgotten my snow gear and the magic scarf that Granny made.  
Soo...stupid....hey, warmth. On my lips. It felt so nice and I didn't bother to open my eyes. Instead, I smiled and placed my arms around my saviour's neck. I took off my gloves, hey.....how'd that get there?  
Anyway, I placed my hands on my saviour's face and felt it's warmth and softness. I deepened the kiss for about 10 seconds then I released myself and opened my eyes to look at my saviour. My face went red and my eyes widened.

_A Passing RABBIT'S POV_

I saw two humans kissing each other. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl was very pale and so, the boy kissed her and she woke up and they all lived happily ever after. At least, I hope so, Momma called me in for supper and I dunno what happened next.... **(lol)**

_Nobody's POV_

Puck was enjoying Sabrina's positive reaction and was sorry when they broke off. He was even more sorry when Sabrina slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for? I saved your freezing life!" Puck said, while rubbing his face.  
"That-that was f-f-for taking adv-vant-tage of-f m-me!" replied Sabrina, while still freezing.  
"Taking advantage of you? What the hell?! I saved your life!"  
"You c-c-ould've flyed us h-home!!!!!!"  
"Well, I'm sorry! Would you prefer a warm gesture or a one-way ticket flight through a freezing blizzard??!!" Puck replied sarcastically. Sabrina huffed and wrapped the scarf around her more tightly.  
"And don't act like you didn't enjoy it! I saw the way you smiled and then held me closer. You felt my face, and then...and then..." Puck broke off, at a loss of words when he was suddenly reminded of the blissful feeling of Sabrina deepening their kiss. Sabrina blushed madly and abruptly stood up. "W-well w-w-we sh-should be get-t-ting h-home"  
"Yeah right and you can have my eggnog."  
"Why?! Putting some green glop in?"  
"It's the season of giving Grimm! Jeez, girls are so confusing. I kiss you, you slapped me. I save your freezin' life, your not grateful. I offer you my eggnog, you think it's a prank!"  
Sabrina stopped walking and turned around to face Puck.  
"Okay look, I'm sorry. And anyway, you probably were gonna put glop in the eggnog. Oh, and I know about the trick chimney and the sticky candycane. Your making it too obvious Warthog,  
the Trickster Jerk is losing his touch." finished Sabrina with a smirk. She turned around and resumed walking. She looked back after hearing no footsteps from Puck.

* * *

Hopefully, another cliffy. Just hit the little "next" button at the bottom-right corner of the page! That is, if ya wanna continue the story.  
so click it! click-click-click


	4. Chapter 4

**Puck POV - Chapter Four**

I stood there dumbfounded. How dare she insult him, the Trickster King, The King of Faerie, by saying that he had lost his touch?!?! How dare Grimm....wait.  
Looks like the King, hasn't lost his touch....*evil laugh in mind*  
"Hello? Earth to Jerkster King? Heeelllloooo!!!!"  
I snapped out of my little conversation with myself "What'd I miss?"  
"Nothing but you had this weird face that changed from shock then evil. That's just plain weird, even for you flyboy."  
"Speaking of flying..."  
My wings popped out and it unfortunately had some frost on it. After shaking it a few times, I flew on the air and flew away from Sabrina, toward this tall tree.  
"Ugghhh! Snotrag get back here!!!"  
Grimm ran after me, with the ends of the scarf flapping about her. She looked like a bat, I sniggered (snape, snape, severus snape. geddit?).  
I hid in the branches of the tree and waited until Grimm caught up with me. My plan was perfect.  
"Puck! Please! Come back here! I'm freezing and we're almost at the house, please! Just prank me there!!!" she gasped for air and her breathing became harsh again.  
I waited until she was directly under me (or the tree or near me...whatever). I flew down, upside-down and floated behind her.  
"Hey Grimm, right here"  
She turned around with an annoying face that was quickly swiped away with an upside-down kiss. Okay fine, it wasn't really a prank.  
BUT, Grimm hates Spiderman and especially thought that the upside-down kiss that happened between Spidey and the Red-haired girl was corny and weird.  
The upside-down kiss that we shared though, she seemed to enjoy. Because she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my closer. I almost went off balance, luckily I wrapped my legs around a branch and I stayed.

After a while, Grimm broke off and slapped me...again.

_Nobody's POV - Puck was too busy enjoying the kiss, so here I am_

"You idiot!"  
"But you enjoyed it right?" Puck asked sweetly, stepping closer to her after landing on the ground.  
Sabrina blushed and stuttered "Uhh-uhh oh look Granny's here!"  
And indeed, Granny was there, with Mr. Canis and a walking bundle of snow gear that was supposed to be Daphne.  
"Oh LIEBLINGS! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for ages!! Sabrina! Where is your snow gear? Puck! Where are your gloves and your beanie and your scarf?  
Oh, their with Sabrina, sorry dear. SABRINA, it was very stupid of you to forget your scarf and your snow gear, I am astounded at your behaviour.  
Thank heavens that Puck was here to walk with you! You could've died! You could've freezed to death! Lucky, that didn't happen! OH, the stress you've given me girl! Oh the stress...the stress..."  
Puck and Sabrina just stood there, surprised at how Granny could've talked for so long on one breath.  
"Come children, there is much celebration at the house and I'm sure that Daphne will be a very good recounter of our doings while you were away" said Mr. Canis.  
Sabrina and Puck nodded their thanks and started walking home with Daphne, who seemed to have the ability to talk for a very long time on one breath too.

* * *

no cliffys. How's the story so far? Is it too short? Too long? Too obvious? Anything at all, just press the little box at the bottom and review. But please keep the reviews nice and not too harsh, this is my first fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puck POV - Chapter Five - Christmas Day**

I'm at the old lady's house now, in the lounge with the dog on my feet and marshmallow talking her mouth away. Grimm was grounded for not taking her snow gear and ya-da ya-da ya-da.  
She's lucky though, she doesn't have to stay in the lounge (against her will) and listen to sappy Christmas Carols, get stared at by Baba Yaga or watch Jake and Sleeping Beauty make-out under a whole tree of misteltoe.  
Sometimes, I wish I could be doing that with Grimm, under a whole tree of mistletoe....WHOA NO. Not right now.  
What I didn't understand was the fact that it's CHRISTMAS and Grimm's up in her room, GROUNDED. It's the season of giving people. Why doesn't the old lady give Grimm a break?  
"Hey Marshmallow, wanna ask the old lady if Sabrina can come down?" I tried to ask anonymously, like I didn't care about it. But Marshmallow could see right through me.  
"I know what you're gonna do with Sabrina if she does come down! You'll be like Uncle Jake and Sleeping Beauty...you'll MAKE-OUT!" she giggled I tried not to blush  
"Seriously though Marshmallow, don't you want your sister to be with you on Christmas?"  
Marshmallow thought for a while.

"No"

I was dumbfounded, Daphne and Sabrina were like PB+J. They loved each other more than anyone. (OOC)  
"Well, why not?"  
"It's just that, nowadays, Sabrina has anger-management problems. She always ruins something, in anyway possible"  
"Jeez Marshmallow. She's your sister."  
"Fine. but we'll call her down when we open the presents"  
Opening the presents was a long time away. Grimm should be here. I don't want any random presents from people who reluctantly gave me presents. I want (can't believe I'm gonna think this,  
I want the GIRL OF MY DREAMS. Okay, THAT'S IT. I'm gonna come up to her room and...and..and...do something.

* * *

Sory, I momentarily forgot what Sleeping Beauty's name was in the Sisters Grimm. Is it out of character? The title of the JoBros song has come! Don't diss the Jonas Brothers!!!  
MORE TO COME


	6. Chapter 6

**Puck POV - Chapter Six**

I walked up the stairs to Grimm's room. Nobody noticed me going up except for Elvis. I (weirdly) think he understood what I was about to do and actually stood guard at the bottom of the staircase.  
I saluted him then resumed walking. I opened Grimm's door and saw her crying. She looked up and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes, her hair fell forwards to cover her face.  
"Go Away"  
"Come on Grimm, It's Christmas"  
"Everybody hates me"  
"No, come on, the old lady was just scared that...."  
"No, I heard what Daphne told you"  
I stayed there with a puzzled expression on my face.  
"Ughh, The music was so loud and remember? Daphne had to shout out her answer, the lounge is directly under my room" She burst in tears again.  
I couldn't think of anything else to do except to put my arm around her. She didn't push me away, I took that as a good sign.

"Look Grimm, we both know that you do have a sort of anger-management problem"  
"Thanks, Puck. But you do know that you are mainly the reason I get angry."  
"I know, I'm good at it. And...you're gonna have to record this because I'll never say it again...I'm sorry."  
Sabrina didn't seem to be focusing because she asked me what I said, but I broke her off with a kiss. It was way more passionate then the Save-Your-Life kiss or the Spiderman kiss.  
Sabrina pushed me away for about a millisecond to quickly say "Merry Christmas"

* * *

hey guys! hows my story? should i bump up the rating? should i?  
really, people, should i really? - Chad Dylan Cooper - Sonny With A Chance


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabrina's POV - Chapter Seven**

Me and Puck had been kissing for about 5 mins, when he suddenly broke off. I looked at him with a puzzled expression and he just smirked.  
"Uh, Puck? I was actually enjoying that"  
"I have a better idea. But first get your snow gear AND your scarf"  
"Oh God, you better not be planning to go out NOW. There's a freezin blizzard outside!"  
"Then you'll get cold and I'll have to give you the Kiss of Life again, as if you wouldn't want that"  
I blushed and quickly put on my snow gear and my scarf. Puck had gone to his room to get his stuff.

After a while, Puck came back, wearing that cocky grin that he specialised at. "You ready Grimm?"  
"I've been ready for ages! What took you so long?" I asked huffily.  
"I had to arrange something wih my minions and get a little something from Mirror" he smirked and had the 'i-know-something-you-don't' expression on his face  
"Fine whatever, can we go? I don't want Granny or Daphne or anyone to notice us going." I quickly looked at my door and expected Granny or someone to come in and stop us.  
"Oh come on Grimm, is my Queen of the Sneaks losing her touch?" he asked with a grin "Never" I replied.  
"Good, 'cause we're wasting enough time just sitting here! Now hold on to me and here weee gooooo!!!!!" (if anyone actually notices, this is how Peter Pan shouted in the old Disney movie)

I held on to Puck's hand tightly and embraced myself for the bitter cold that should've have pierced me as soon as we got outside, except nothing pierced me. I looked at Puck and he was grinning like a maniac,  
he gestured around us and I saw what was protecting us from the cold.  
We were in a pink-green bubble that acted like a force-field against the blizzard. I could tell it was magic because whenever I touched the shield,  
I felt the familiar tingle of electricity that gave me an addiction to magic.  
I shook my head and gazed at my surroundings. There was still a blizzard going on outside our little bubble but it looked like a postcard. The big, bright moon was shining on top of the trees and the sky was dappled with grey clouds.  
I looked at Puck and saw that he too was gazing at his surroundings, awe-struck by the beauty of it. He noticed me looking at him and he held me closer, in an embrace. I closed my eyes and stayed in his arms for a few more minutes until I felt us descending. I opened my eyes and saw that we had arrived on the lake near the barrier, where Puck had crashed onto the barrier last year. (i dunno when they crashed onto the barrier. i cant even remember which book! Gahhh, im hopeless)  
The next thing I saw was so beautiful and so nice that tears welled up in my eyes.

* * *

cliffy. Has anyone noticed that my cliffys are usually things people see? ehh, whatever. Click the two most important buttons!!!! Review and NEXT....


	8. Author's Note FUTURE OF STORY

**_Author's Note_**

Hey guys, I wanna say thanks to **georgiawannabe**. She's added this story to her STORY ALERT.

_**YAYYY!!!!!!**_

I need all the readers opinion and I can't be bothered doing a poll because (to me) its very easy to miss the polls in profiles so "Author's Notes" are

better for me. Anyway, would you guys rather have....

**1)** A Romantic dinner between Puck and Sabrina

**2)** A Romantic "Flight through the Night". Think of the old Superman movies, where Superman and Lois Lane share a "Flight throught the Night". RIP Christopher REEVE.

**3)** Evil comes and ruins their night

**4)** They meet Santa Claus and Puck accidentally ruins Christmas. Its now their job (puckabrina) to fix everything.

If you have anymore ideas, just write them in the little REVIEW button

If no-one replies I'll just do something else, or ditch the story. Which will be pretty sad since its my first story.

**xoxoxo,**

**LittleMizWhimsical :) :P**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for all the people who have voted!  
This is the 8th Chapter of **"Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol"** FLUFFY  
Merry X-mas to all of youse!

* * *

_Flash back:  
The next thing I saw was so beautiful and so nice that tears welled up in my eyes......_

**Sabrina POV - Chapter Eight**

I quickly brushed the tears away because it was blurring up the spectacular....CHRISTMAS TREE!

Okay, it wasn't exactly the best tree I've seen, but I could see that Puck had taken the time to decorate it.  
It was a pine tree with a few baubles and candycanes. A string of lights covered it and it set off an ethereal glow in the night.  
Puck's pixies were coming toward us, holding a wonderful bouquet of flowers that were red and green.

I gasped. "Where did you get these?!" I smelled the flowers and they smelled like...Puck.  
"From Faerie in New York. That's why the pixies are lying in a heap! Thanks minions!" he waved at the pixies.  
I looked and saw that they were all huddled in a pile, with their little chests heaving up and down.

"The tree is beautiful Puck" I said, Puck beamed, "But it's missing something"  
"Yeah, I know. It's this isn't it?" he held out a wonderful crystal Christmas Star.  
"Oh My God! It's so beautiful! Why didn't you already put it on the tree?" I asked, curious. I placed the bouquet on the snow floor, it was forgotten.

"Because, the beautiful maiden shall put it on the top, with the dashing king holding her and flying her up there!"  
He held on to my waist while I held the Christmas Star delicately. I placed it on the top of the tree, now it looked absolutely perfect.  
But Puck didn't land. He laughed at my expression after I realised that we weren't landing.  
He flew us away from the tree and the sleeping pixies.

We flew higher and higher, higher than the tops of the tallest pine trees and then higher than the clouds.  
We weren't in the bubble anymore, so it was much more colder and the blizzard pierced all of the visible parts of our bodies as we went through the clouds.  
As soon as we were on top of the clouds, the big moon shined on top of us.

It looked like we were in heaven, all we could see below were fluffy clouds and on top were the numerous stars and the moon.  
We were alone. Me and Puck. No pranks or chimps. No giggling Daphne, no blizzard or cold wind. Just peace and serenity.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, Puck was still flying us around our 'heaven'. He slowed down and went into a standing position.  
I stood on his feet. We looked into each other's eyes, green met blue. We were slowly spinning around as we slowly floated around 'heaven'.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered into my ear.  
"Yes" I whispered back, leaning against his snow-gear covered body.  
"The best Christmas?"  
"Of course, thank-you"  
"Your welcome. Merry Christmas Grimm"  
"Merry Christmas Puck and..."  
"And what?" He pulled me away from his shoulder.  
I leaned closer to his face, until our noses were touching. "I love you" I whispered as he looked into my eyes, I melted in the inside as those beautiful green eyes looked into my eyes.  
"Ditto...I mean, love you too.." he kissed me then and there.

Longer than the Stop-me-Crying Kiss.  
More romantic than the Spiderman Kiss  
Definitely more melting than the Save-Your-Life Kiss.  
This was a kiss that I would remember forever.

We started to descend, we were still kissing.  
The wind blew, we were still kissing.  
The blizzard pierced us, but the kiss kept us warm.  
We seperated for a while, to breathe. He grinned his cocky grin, then he cupped my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss.

It continued on like this until we finally landed on the soft snow.  
He picked me up and carried me bridal-style onto a 'snow-sofa', that was obviously made by the pixies earlier.  
We sat and stared at the stars, still holding hands.

I leaned against his shoulder and he kissed me one last time until I went into a deep sleep...

* * *

I was suddenly awoken by a loud thud behind our snow-sofa.  
I woke Puck up and he blew into his flute and told his minions to attack.........

* * *

Cliffy! But all of youse probably know who it is!  
Fluffy enough? :P ;P  
Or not fluffy at all? :(  
REVIEW AND NEXT.........


	10. Chapter 9

Ninth Chapter of **"Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol"!!!!!!**

* * *

_Flashback: Sabrina's POV _

_I was suddenly awoken by a loud thud behind our snow-sofa. I woke Puck up and he blew into his flute and told his minions to attack........._

**Puck POV**

I ordered my minions to attack the fat old man in the red suit.  
"Ow!Ow!Ho-Ho-OWWWWWW!!!!!!" shouted the man  
Sabrina tugged on my sleeve and told me,  
"STOP! That's an innocent man!", she added in a whisper, "Now you've blown you're Everafter secret! Great job Snotrag!" **(yeah, they're back. Is dis a love-annoy relationship?)**

**  
**"I don't care if I've blown it! This guy is trespassing on the Trickster King's privacy!" I shouted  
"Ho-Ho-wait a moment! I'll tell you why I'm here! Please stop them Puck King of Faerie!" the old man covered his face while the pixies ripped his red cloak to shreds.  
"Ah Ha! Someone who knows how important I am! Wait, _WHAT_?!?! Who are you?" I told my minions to stop hurting the dude....old man...whatever  
"King Puck, I am St. Nicholas. Or Santa Claus, if you may" he said, inspecting himself for serious injuries. He bent over and Sabrina and me heard a crack.  
"Oh My God! Are you okay?" asked Sabrina, covering her mouth in shock, "PUCK! You freak baby! You seriously hurt Santa Claus!"  
"Me? What did I do? I told my minions to just scratch and stab! That's the effect of old age!" I defended myself. Santa Claus must be _way_ old.  
"Oh and scratch and stab is just minor?!?! Help me carry him to Granny's house!" She helped the old man stand up by putting his arm around her.

The old man was clutching his back, wincing in pain. I turned into a horse and told Grimm to put the old man on my back.  
When I felt the old man's weight on my back my horse-back almost bent downwards.  
"What the hell?!?! How many cookies do you eat old man ?!" I grunted  
"Now's not the time to argue and ask him questions! He's seriously injured!" Sabrina ordered. I started trotting towards the old lady's house, with Sabrina jogging behind me.  
Once again, it is proven that flying is faster than journeying on foot or hoof.

* * *

We reached the old lady's house in 45 minutes **(make it as long as YOU want).** The old man was getting heavier by the minute.

Sabrina banged on the door. "Granny! Granny! It's Sabrina and Puck and an INJURED MAN!" she yelled.  
Granny opened the door, "Sabrina? You're supposed to be in your room!"  
"Yeah I know, Puck busted me out. Anyway, this is an injured man!It's Santa Claus!" she exclaimed.  
I heard a tiny voice coming from behind the adults that crowded the door.  
"Santa Claus? Sabrina...really?" asked Daphne excitedly. She squeezed in between the legs and she hugged Sabrina.  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Santa Claus is here!"  
"Yeah but Daphne, he's hurt" said Sabrina

A frown appeared on Daphne's face and she looked at me, "How could you!"  
I turned back into my handsome self and gaped at Marshmallow, "How do you automatically know that it was me?"  
A its-so-obvious expression appeared on Marshmallow's face, "Puck...there's a pixie stuck in Santa's pocket!"  
And there was, my minion was squirming and shrieking to get out. I pulled my minion out and told him/her to go away.  
"Explain yourself Puck. Santa has been injured very badly!" asked the Old Lady.  
The adults all stared at me with questioning faces. Baba Yaga was totally freaking me out.  
"Alright! Alright! Me and Grimm were just slee-TALKING and she heard a noise. It was the Fat Dude behind us.  
I figured that he was eavesdropping and that he worked for the Scarlet Hand!" I said with effect  
"HE IS SANTA CLAUS PUS-FACE!" screamed Sabrina from my right  
"I know NOW! I accidentally set my minions on him. But his back cracking was so-oo not my fault! It's old age!" I added  
"Puck you are grounded. You too Sabrina. *Sabrina glared at her granny*" said the old lady sternly.  
"And you're grounded in seperate rooms! We don't want anything else _happening_" winked Jake.  
Me and Grimm blushed.

* * *

How's story? Good, bad?


	11. Chapter 10

Hello world. I'm really sorry about the delay. I'm hoping to finish this story by Christmas, well..New Year's Day tops.

I've had a bad case of writer's block. But the suggestions and the ideas that people put in reviews were really great and helpful.

So, here is **CHAPTER 10** of **"Puckabrina, a Christmas Carol"!!!!!**

I'm not sure if Puck was **OOC **here. Tell me if he is. I just wanted to show people that Kraven the Deceiver was way more

than a toy that Puck hugged at night ;P

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Puck POV**

"Stupid Grimm! Stupid, stupid, stupid warthog!", I grumbled,

"I can't take it anymore! I am stuck here in my room while Marshmallow is drinking the hot chocolate and stuffing herself....

While the fat dude in the red suit is eating all the cookies and acting like the world's gonna end if he doesn't finish them all!!!!"

"I CAN'T FRICKIN' TAKE IT ANYMORE! You know what I'm saying?" I looked at Kraven the Deceiver hopefully.

No, he doesn't know what I'm saying...he's just a stuffed toy...

The silence in my room was killing me. And Sabrina's last words to me were ringing in my ear...

"You freak-baby! You ruined Christmas!" she yelled.

It was so loud, it was like she was right next to me and had yelled at me through a bull-horn. She also had tears in her eyes. That was the part that stung.

"I didn't really ruin Christmas, did I Kraven? I thought she really liked that flight through the clouds..plus the Tree.

I just wanted her to know that I'm not all fun and jokes. I'm sensitive and sweet when I want to be!" I said.

I felt tears come to my eyes. No, no... I don't cry. The Trickster King doesn't cry. Ok he cries.

I sobbed quietly and I tried to stop crying, remembering that I had a reputation to keep up.

"I'm more than meets the eye, Kraven. So far, only a handful of people know" I whispered.** (transformers reference)**

I heard a rumbling noise behind me, near the forest. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and put on my war-face.

"Who-" my voice came out high (gah) "-ahem- who goes there?! Those who trespass on the King's privacy

suffer the consequences!" I pointed my wooden sword towards a black figure in the trees.

_Sabrina POV_

Stupid freak-baby. "It's me, Sabrina Grimm" I said. I stepped out of the trees.

"Oh, _you_" he replied in disgust. He lowered his sword and dropped on his trampoline, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry Puck" I started. I had realised how mean I was to him, after that flight through the clouds and the Tree.

"Yeah right" he grumbled

"I'm serious! I am really _really _sorry! About the shouting and the rudeness. I feel bad about being so mean to you after...you know, the flying and such..." I blushed, thinking about the "such"

"Ehh" he didn't look ready to accept my apology.

I took a different tactic. I walked to his bed and faced him upside-down. As in, he was lying on his trampoline, while I was leaning on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want Grimm?" he looked at me with those meltingly-beautiful green eyes.

"I want you to accept my apology"

"Never"

I frowned at him then I gave him a peck on the lips, upside-down.

He looked startled for a second then his face broke out into a big and cocky grin.

"You know Grimm, its gonna take more than just a peck to get a King to accept an apology" he smirked

"I know" I kissed him full on the lips, upside-down. He responded with full enthusiasm.

After a full two minutes, he broke it.

"Apology accepted" he smiled. I stood up from my place on the edge of the trampoline and lied down next to him.

"So, how did you get here? I thought you had tight security" he asked facing me and leaning on one shoulder

"If tight security, you mean by Elvis...he let me go. But your door had tighter security, you had Uncle Jake and Briar Rose"

Puck pulled a disgusted face, "They were probably making out like they would die if they broke apart"

"They were", I chuckled, "They were sort of far away from your door, so I thought I could sneak in.

But, Uncle Jake caught me and told me to go back. Freakily, he did all that while still making out." I shuddered.

"So, how did you get here?" he asked

"Daphne helped me. She was waiting for me in my room. Directly after I stepped in, she hugged me and she was crying. She said sorry over and over again.

I didn't understand. So, she explained to me that she needed to thank me for all the times that I saved her, for all the times that I protected her from harm. She said that she finally realised that,

I had given up my childhood, that I had given up my care-freeness all for her. She needed to apologise for all the times that she had been angry at me. We hugged more, then she told me that she

would help me get to you. So we sneaked into Mirror's room and Daphne got this tunnel-making potion that you spread on the floor.

It made a tunnel leading to your room, and here I am! You happy now?" I said, breathless.

I turned on my side and faced him with a you-satisfied-now expression.

"Yes, very happy. One, because your speech is finished and two you are here." he kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he tangled his in mine.

"And you complain that _we_ do too much PDA (public displays of affection)!" said a voice.

Me and Puck broke apart and I flattened my hair. We were both blushing like_ mad_.

"It was private until you two came in!" Puck retorted.

"I thought I told you guys to stay in your own rooms!" Uncle Jake looked mad.

"Yeah well, Grimm can't resist me!" Puck smirked at me and pinched my cheek.

"Come on Jake! It's true love! When's the wedding?" teased Briar Rose.

This set off me and Puck to go haywire. His wings popped out and he flew away from me, he was breathing and blushing deeply.

While, I was scrambling to get off the trampoline. Uncle Jake and Briar were laughing their heads off.

"Seriously though, you guys have to come with me. It's a family meeting." Jake brushed tears of laughter from his eyes.

We walked to the lounge, me and Puck were keeping our distances and Uncle Jake and Briar Rose were chuckling.

We arrived at the lounge to find everybody in a circle. Daphne waved at me and Puck, signalling us to sit on either side of her.

We sat down. "Now, Puck and Sabrina. We have come up with a solution while both of you were grounded in your own rooms..." started Granny.

I blushed and Uncle Jake winked at me.

"...both of you, including Daphne, are to deliver presents to the Ever Afters. The rest of us will deliver to the others.

This will probably take us the whole night, but this action had to be taken due to the circumstances of Santa Claus suddenly getting sick..."

Everybody glared at Puck while he grinned sheepishly.

Granny handed us some sheets. "These are the names of the Ever Afters who you will deliver to. You may start whenever you like.

But all of the Ever Afters on those lists must have their presents before dawn. Meeting adjourned" Granny ended. She handed out the sheets to the others.

_Puck POV_

"Oh damn", I said while staring at my list, "I have my whole family here and...no, no, no, NOOOO!!!!" I crumpled up the sheet an threw it away.

"Puck! What's wrong?" asked the Marshmallow. She picked up the sheet, straightened it, scanned it then erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh! Now _that_, is a stroke of bad luck!" Marshmallow giggled. I glared at her

"What is wrong?!?!?!" Grimm glared at the both of us. She snatched the sheet from Daphne and scanned.

"Ok, you have to deliver to your whole family and....oh, now I get it! You have to deliver to Neverland! Plus Peter Pan!" Grimm giggled.

I glared at the both of them. How dare they laugh at a King's bad luck?

* * *

Ah Ha! That's Chapter **10**!

Thank you to **"a reviewer".** The tunnel idea was great!

To **"purplerandomtwilivic".** Great idea on making Puck deliver to Peter Pan!

To **"watermelonandpeanutbutter".** Daphne should really apologise to Sabrina for giving her a hard time. I made her apologise here, do you like it?

Does anyone like it??!?!?!?!

**_More to come....._**


	12. Chapter 11

Heyhey!!!! This is Chapter 11 of my story!!!

OMG I'm so dumb, I've done it again. The Ever Afters can't leave because of the barrier! I'll think of something.....

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Daphne's POV**

"Please Grimm!"

"No"

"No pranks for Christmas?"

"No"

"No pranks for two days?"

"No"

"Three?"

"No"

"A week?"

"No"

"Forever?"

"Uhh....no"

I've watched them bicker millions of times. But this time was different, Puck was begging and pleading! I thought this day would never come!

He must really hate Peter Pan, if he's willing to actually beg and plead. He's been begging Sabrina to swap lists with him for over 20 minutes, the others have already gone and

started delivering presents!

"Why not Grimm?"

"Because, your family doesn't like me!"

"Yeah, but I can't leave the barrier!" he smirked

"Egghead. Granny said that to get the presents to the Ever Afters outside the barrier, we will send the presents via your pixies. We will deliver presents to the people inside Ferryport Landing.

And....."Sabrina smirked, "Unfortunately for you, Peter Pan happens to live in Ferryport Landing" **(yeah i noe he probably doesn't live there, but i made a mistake! pity me?)**

"Oh damn! But still...can't you deliver the present to that_ thing_?" he asked in disgust

"I'll think about it...but right now, we need to start delivering presents!" finished Sabrina.

We walked to Mirror's room, Granny had said that Santa's elves transported the presents to one of the many rooms.

"Hello Starfish, Daphne and...hello to you, _Puck_" he stared at Puck. Puck looked taken aback.

"Why are you staring at me?" Puck asked

"You ruined Christmas" Mirror replied simply. Puck's shoulders sagged and he looked down at the floor.

"Come on Mirror, give him a break. He's _really_ sorry" I looked apologetically at Puck, he smiled faintly.

"Fine, but you better give everyone the correct gift. Last year, Prince Charming didn't get the gift he was expecting and well...Mister Seven said that his hearing wasn't the same after that..." warned Mirror.

The three of us gulped.

Mirror led us through the Hall of Wonders until we came into a room that was quite plain compared to others. The door looked pretty much like a door to a storage room.

Mirror left us and we opened the door.

"Oh My God" gasped Sabrina

It was actually a normal-sized room, but it was FULL of presents. The presents were all seperated into to piles, if you want to call it piles. It was pretty much a room with heaps of

presents EVERYWHERE, with only a small dividing line through it, to seperate the presents for the Ever Afters outside the barrier and the Ever Afters inside.

"Wow. Zoo-Wee-Mama!" Puck shouted **(diary of a wimpy kid! not saying that puck is wimpy!)**

"Well, this'll be easy!" I exclaimed, and not sarcastically

"Oh yes! A piece of cake!" said Sabrina, yes sarcastically.

"No seriously, since the elves have seperated the presents for us, all we have to do is call Puck's minions. Then they will deliver the presents to the Ever Afters outside the barrier.

We will deliver the presents to the Ever Afters inside the barrier. We'll split up!" I said encouragingly. Sabrina and Puck gaped at me.

"Are you serious? There's gotta be hundreds of Ever Afters!" exclaimed Sabrina

"That's why we have to act NOW. Puck, tell your pixies to start delivering the presents to the outside Ever Afters. Keep a few pixies so that they can give us the presetns while

we go around Ferryport Landing!" I commanded. I feel so excited! I've never played the role of commander before, it was always Sabrina.

"Uhh...yes ma'am?" Puck exchanged a glance with Sabrina, she gave him an is-she-serious look. Puck shrugged and blew his flute.

His pixies came immediately, then Puck repeated my instructions. They nodded with a little salute and flew off.

It was silent for a few minutes and Puck and Sabrina were looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, stepping back a bit. They were literally staring at me.

"We're waiting for more orders!" said Sabrina teasingly, doing a salute. She smiled at me warmly.

_Sabrina POV_

I'm so proud of Daphne. I looked at Puck and he looked startled at Daphne's sudden urge in becoming the boss. I giggled in my thoughts.

"Okay then, lets start by taking some presents and riding on the magic carpet. When we finish delivering those presents, Puck...tell your pixies to get some more from the

inside the barrier pile" ordered Daphne. We grabbed as many presents as we can.

And I swear, I think I saw a 'Pete-' somewhere on my pile....

* * *

Cliffy!!!! Who's 'Pete-'??? A certain pixie-dust flying, never-aging, loveable boy who the Trickster King hates?

Sorry if its a short chapter....

**Review and NEEXXXTTTTTT!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

Hello people of earth!! It's **Christmas **_tomorrow_!!! I'll try and finish my story soon but don't count on it. Daddy is limiting my time on the computer because it might heat up **:P**

Well, here's Chapter 12!!!

* * *

_Prologue - Sabrina POV_

_And I swear, I think I saw a 'Pete-' somewhere on my pile...._

**Chapter 12 - Puck POV**

Wow. Since when has Marshmallow become the leader of well....anything?

Anyways, she's doing a great job, and that's a privilege..coming from the Trickster King.

"Come on freak-baby!" beckoned Grimm. She and Marshmallow were already on the magic carpet, ready to take off.

"I have wings warthog!" I popped out my wings. She rolled her eyes.

And we flew off. We dropped off lots of presents, I secretly dropped off lots of dungbombs...but only to people I hated and are not scared of. Baba Yaga for instance, I hate her

but she scares the crap out of me. When we passed by Sheriff Nottingham's house though, I didn't hesitate to add a couple of dozen bombs in :P

It was a long time until we came upon a big lake with a medium-sized island in the middle of it. There was a rusty sign where the road ended....

"Bewair trespasrs! Thoze hoo cum in2 NeverLand widout permishon wil pai the PRISE!!"

(to those who do not understand the writings of never-growing and never-learning boys it translates too....

"Beware trespassers! Those who come into NeverLand without permission will pay the PRICE!!")

"Oh no! Grimm hurry please!"

"Okay, sure FINE. I'll come into NeverLand and deliver the presents..." said Grimm.

I sighed a sigh of relief but immediately stopped when I saw Grimm put lip-gloss on.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What are YOU doing? I'm getting ready to deliver the presents!" replied Grimm with a sly smile.

"You're putting on lip-gloss!"

"Duh! I'm a _girl_ freak-baby! And besides people say that Peter is cute...."she smirked and exchanged a look with Marshmallow

"Oh yeah....he's supposed to be majorly cute. But you shouldn't care right Puck?" Marshmallow giggled.

My face turned red. What am I going to do?

Deliver a present to someone I really really hate?

Or let Sabrina deliver it, with a little addition -ahem a kiss ahem-?

"Gah! I'll do it! Give it up Grimm!" she looked startled but handed over the presents.

I grumbled all the way to the island. I was so angry that I ended up throwing the presents to everyone. The Indians didn't sit well with that.

I came to the Lost Boy's place. I heard giggling and laughing coming from the big tree that they call home. Some home.....

"Should I or should I not drop off a couple of hundred dungbombs?" I thought aloud

"You shouldn't!" said a strong voice

I spun around and pointed my wooden sword towards the speaker, but instead saw one already pointed at me.

"Ah Puck! The Trickster King...they say!" Peter grinned.

"Yes, I am the Trickster King! Bow down to me lowly peasant!" I commanded

"There's no way that I will bow down to you! Why should I?" he demanded

We heard a rustling in the bushes, we spun around and pointed our swords towards the bushes...I saw a flash of blonde hair...

"Wait a minute....Grimm? Is that you?" I asked

"Who else freak-baby? Put down your swords or it'll be all your fault if I suddenly need eye surgery!" she demanded

We put down our swords. Peter spoke to Grimm....

"Who is the fair lady that walks?" he asked 'sweetly', taking Sabrina's hand and kissing it. Sabrina blushed...

"Uhhhh..I...uhhh..." she stuttered. No! He can't have Sabrina....

"She's with me. She is the stubborn and ugly Sabrina Grimm!" I smirked.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" she mumbled, elbowing me in the gut. Oww.....

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Peter asked to Sabrina. Sabrina blushed and looked at me..

"Uhh, well I dunno...I..uhh...because you see...I already..uhh...." she stuttered all the time looking at me.

"No Sabrina you can't go with him!" exclaimed Marshmallow. Thanks Marshmallow......

"And why not?" asked Peter, glaring at Marshmallow.

"Because she's already with someone!" she winked at me

"Yeah well, whoever it is....nobody can resist me!" gloated Peter.

Marshmallow gave me an expression that clearly said can-you-believe-this-guy?

"...But I won't go into the details. You are just a stupid little Grimm girl who doesn't know anything about well...anything!" laughed Peter. This is not going well....

"That's not true!" Marshmallow pulled out a little amulet that she pointed towards Peter's hat. It erupted into flames.

"Why you little..." he slapped Marshmallow in the face.

* * *

Who dares slap _Daphne_ in the face???

I know that Peter is OOC but I had to make him evil. Don't worry he won't be too evil...I'm just gonna make him want Sabrina so much that he'll do anything to get to her.

And no, it's not for evil purposes. It's only for popularity purposes. Because in this story, Peter is jealous of Puck and the Grimm family getting all the attention...so

he thinks that dating a Grimm will boost up his popularity....

I know it sounds lame but I want to add a little "trust" scene between Daphne and Sabrina.

To lovers of Peter Pan I'm really really sorry if the whole "peter pan is mean" thing offends or upsets you. I like him too.

This is not my best work.....sorry


	14. Chapter 13

Heyhey!!

I think that I'll be able to finish this story by Christmas! You people should be **HAPPY**!!!!

Chapter 13 coming right up.....

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Puck POV**

I looked at Marshmallow, she was crying and clutching her cheek because the idiot Peter Pan had slapped her, hard.

That stupid....

"You _IDIOT_! What the _hell _was that for?!?!? You frickin' _bastard_!" yelled Sabrina. She was glaring at Peter, much more strongly and scary then when she would usually glare at me.

Peter stepped back, clearly scared. _Ha ha! You deserved it!_

I walked over to Marshmallow and helped her up to sit on a nearby log.

"Hey Marshmallow, you feeling okay?" I asked gently. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...I never knew Peter was so mean" she whispered

"NOW you know why I hate him so much!" I joked.

We looked over to Grimm and Peter. Grimm had Peter in a head-lock, Tinkerbell was pulling on her hair and the Lost Boys were throwing stones at Grimm.

"Shouldn't we go to help her?" asked Marshmallow

"After a few minutes..." I teased

"NOW" ordered Marshmallow

"Fine" I scoffed. I whipped out my sword and prepared to go into 'battle'. Marshmallow stopped me.

"Wait, I have a better idea!" said Marshmallow. She tugged my sleeve and told me to 'just go with it'. I shrugged.

"HEY!", yelled Marshmallow. Everybody stopped fighting and stopped, but were still in their positions.

"Everybody STOP FIGHTING or else...." Marshmallow pretended to think hard.

"Or else what?" asked Peter.

"Or else...NO ONE is getting any presents" Marshmallow waved at the pile of presents that I had thrown to the side.

The Lost Boys, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell huddled into a small circle, talking about what to do. Grimm walked towards us, rubbing her shoulder.

Grimm asked Marshmallow, "Are you sure that this is gonna work?"

"I'm sure. Little boys can't stand having no presents" she smirked at their direction.

Peter cleared his throat with a loud 'ahem'. "We have decided to stop fighting but with ONE condition..." said Peter

"And what condition is that?" asked Grimm

"Sabrina Grimm must go out with me!" he smirked.

"NO!" I shouted, everyone looked at me and my face turned red.

"Yeah, no way. Not after what you did to Daphne!" said Grimm. I nodded my agreement.

"Well then, we'll continue fighting. We will risk not getting any presents. And we will hold you up long enough so that you won't be able to deliver any more presents!" his smirk grew.

_Sabrina POV_

What should I do? Accept a date from the idiot or have no time to deliver any more presents and disappoint a whole town?

"Fine, I'll accept a date warthog" I mumbled

"Tomorrow, 7pm. I'll pick you up!" he grinned

"Whatever!" I shouted. I told them to get their presents then we left.

We dropped off several more presents and then we were finished. Thank God! We flew home and we sighed a sigh of relief.

I dropped on the couch with Daphne, then flicked on the TV. Daphne fell asleep almost instantly, with her head lolling on my shoulder.

My eyes were fixated on the TV screen, I wasn't even watching! So...tired....need sleep....

"Why did you agree to go out on a date with that _thing_?!" asked Puck, practically shouting.

I glared at him then told him that we were going to settle this in his room.

Puck's steps were heavy and loud as he stomped up the steps to his room. He shut the door with a loud bang then repeated his question...

"Oh come on! Everyone was gonna miss out on their presents! A whole town missing out on presents is much more important than accepting a date from a total loser!" I argued.

"Oh, I never thought it that way..." he said sheepishly

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean you never thought about it that way?" I demanded.

"Uhh...because you see....I thought you actually wanted...to...uhh.." he stuttered

I laughed, "You actually thought that I wanted to go out with that idiot? Sure, I thought he was cute the first time I saw him but I will never go out with somebody on purpose if

that somebody actually slapped my little sister!" I smiled.

"R-really?" he stammered. Wow, I was really amazed. I've never seen Puck so speechless!

"Yeah, I mean...I've already got my own flying boy!" I ruffled his hair, he grinned his cocky grin.

I leaned over and he kissed me, sweetly and taking his time.

* * *

Really short chapter. Sorry!

Read on.....


	15. Chapter 14

Heyhey!!!!! I've got to stop saying that....

Anywhoos, this is **CHAPTER 14**!!!!!! *angelic music*

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Sabrina POV**

Silenece. Yeah that was good. Darkness, not that good.

I was having the best dream ever...me and Puck were under the mistletoe....he was leaning closer and closer...our noses were touching....

he gave me his cocky grin, he closed his eyes...and....

"SABRINA! SABRINA! It's Christmas!!! Hallelujah!!! Christmas-christmas-christmas-christmas-CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!" Daphne yelled in my ear. Okay, that was a first...

"GerroffmeDaphne" I mumbled. That was the nicest dream in a long time and Daphne just had to....

"WAKE UP!" she yelled. My eyes opened in a flash and I jumped out of bed.

"Uhhh....what the hell Daphne?" I rubbed the back of my neck and yawned.

"It's CHRISTMAS! There are TONS of presents under the tree and there are millions of choc chip cookies! Come ON!" she tugged at my sleeve.

I smiled and put on my robe, yawning and yawning. I walked while Daphne was skipping, we passed Puck's door and I heard a low rumbling noise.

"Should we wake up Puck?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I will wake up Puck. Go downstairs." I replied. She giggled and skipped down to the kitchen.

I opened Puck's door and saw him spread-eagled on his trampoline, he was snoring like mad. **(does puck really snore? ehh, i dunno)**

His blonde hair was tussled and messy and his face was wearing his cocky grin. I wonder why...

I leaned over and kissed him, like it was supposed to be in my dream. He responded almost immediately but pulled back.

"Ewwwww" he mumbled in his sleep

I was shocked and hurt, I grabbed Kraven the Deceiver and threw it at his face. He screamed.

"Ahhhh! I didn't do it! I promise! I....." he yelled to nobody in particular. I was laughing madly.

"Hey....what are you doing here Grimm?" he yawned.

"Well, I was supposed to wake you up with a kiss but for some reason you pulled back and was disgusted!" I frowned.

"Ohhhhh..." he realised. I nodded huffily and made to get off his trampoline. He grabbed my sleeve.

"Wait, no it wasn't you. Because you see, I was having this weird dream where I was being attacked by Moth..." he started

"Well then, why were you grinning?" I poked him in the chest.

"I had finally caught her, but she kissed me!" he said, rubbing his mouth.

"You were enjoying it!"

"Yeah but you have to remember, you made Moth kiss me. So I was actually kissing you...."

"I don't get that..."

"It's pretty easy..."

"Fine, but you still enjoyed Moth kissing you!"

"Jealous?"

"No I'm not!"

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So, have you ever kissed Moth?" I asked timidly

"Yes, yes I have" he replied

"You have?" I gasped

"Well, yeah. You know how we were engaged? Well, I had to kiss her so..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes"

"You did?!?!"

"Yup"

"So, whos the better kisser? Me or Moth?" I said in disgust

"Well, I dunno...the last time I kissed you..as in YOU..was last night so I might have a hard time remembering..."

I leaned in and he kissed me passionately. He stroked my head and pushed me closer, I twined my hands around his tussled hair.

We seperated after a few minutes and we leaned our faces close, our noses were touching. He rubbed his nose against mine and I giggled.

Our faces were still close and I asked him, "So, who was the better kisser?"

"Oh definitely you"

* * *

Something so random. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey-o!!!!

This is **Chapter 15**!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Daphne POV**

Me, Granny, Uncle Jake, Briar Rose, Mr. Canis and Red **(sorry i think i forgot about her throughout the whole story!)** were waiting in the lounge for Sabrina and Puck.

"They're probably kissing till their lips swell" joked Uncle Jake

"You're one to talk!" I teased. Uncle Jake and Briar blushed.

"Here they come!" said Granny.

Puck and Sabrina were holding hands as they came down the stairs. Their hair was tussled and so were their clothes. Our predictions were correct.

"Now that Sabrina and Puck have finally come, let's open our presents!" announced Granny.

Us kids, ran to the Christmas Tree and dug for our presents. I had 5 presents:

I got a scarf from Uncle Jake and Briar

A wooden dagger from Puck

A fat journal from Mr. Canis and Granny

A drawing from Red

And an album from Sabrina.

I looked over at Sabrina and she was smiling, I opened the album and smiled too. Inside were pictures of our family, the family I had now and the family I had then

Tears welled up in my eyes because there was a picture of me, Sabrina, mum and dad. We were in our old apartment and mum and dad were both tickling me, Sabrina had taken the picture

but it was a bit crooked because Sabrina was laughing like mad. Sabrina came over and hugged me.

"Thanks Sabrina. You're the best sister anyone could ever have!" I said

"Really? You weren't exactly happy with me a few days back" her face saddened

"Yeah well, I still love you"

"Thanks Daphne" she hugged me tighter then let go to sit next to Puck again.

I watched them as they opened their presents...

"What is this?" Puck held up a can of deodorant. He coughed when he sprayed it on his face

"It's called deodorant freak-baby. That's what you put on when you're smelly" Sabrina pinched her nose

"Oh then, here..." he sprayed it on Sabrina

"Idiot!"

* * *

Sabrina got pretty much the same things as I did, except she got a single flower from Puck.

"Oh hey! This is the same flower from that night when..." she broke off when she realised that everyone was staring at her, "Uhh..thanks Puck"

Poor Puck, he got lots of cleaning supplies. Deodorant, soap, combs and new underwear. Ewww....

The only presents that weren't cleaning supplies were...

A drawing from Red

A hat that said 'Trickster King' from Sabrina

And a picture from me.

It was a picture of Sabrina and him after he had dropped a bucket-ful of glop on her. She was glaring at him while he was in the air and laughing while doing loop-de-loops.

"Thanks Marshmallow" he ruffled up my hair.

* * *

It was a very eventful Christmas Dinner.

Me and Uncle Jake had rigged a rope of Mistletoe under him and Briar and Sabrina and Puck. The rope was hanging over them all throughout dinner.

"Oh come on Grimm!"

"No"

"It's tradition!"

"I feel uncomfortable..."

"Yeah well look at your Uncle and his girlfriend, they're not uncomfortable at all!" Puck pointed to Uncle Jake and Briar Rose, who wear making out under their mistletoe...their food had gone cold.

"The only difference is, I'm not your girlfriend!" said Sabrina, in a tone that clearly said DROP IT.

"Okay then..." Puck got off his seat and turned Sabrina 's seat to face him, he dropped on one knee.

"Grimm, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Puck with a cocky grin. He held out a flower.

Sabrina looked around at everyone else, she looked soo-oo uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at her. Mr. Canis and Granny were smiling, Red and me were giggling while Uncle Jake and Briar were

still making out.

"Uhh...I...uhhh..." she looked at Puck, I clearly saw the love in his eyes. It was such a sweet scene.....

"Yes. Yeah, sure...." she smiled, took the flower and Puck kissed her....under the mistletoe. We all 'hurrayed' and 'yipee-ed!'

It went on for a few minutes until...

"Lieblings, finish your Christmas Dinner" said Granny, still smiling. Puck and Sabrina broke off, both very red in the face.

They sat down next to each other and smiled, Puck took the flower and tucked it behind Sabrina's ear. They continued eating like nothing happened, and yes...

Uncle Jake and Briar Rose were still making out.

Dinner finished soon without anymore events. We were all sitting in the lounge, relaxing. I looked around and it looked like a normal family.

Mr. Canis was reading Red a story while she was sitting on his lap.

Granny was reading me a story while Elvis was sitting on my feet.

Uncle Jake and Briar Rose's lips were still locked

While, Sabrina was leaning on Puck's shoulder, they were both staring at the blazing fire.

Christmas music was playing and it was so peaceful.

That is until there was a knocking on the door. Uncle Jake jumped up and answered it.

"Umm Sabrina, this young man says that you have a date with him?" he looked at Sabrina with a puzzled expression.

Sabrina grumbled and buried her face in Puck's chest. Oh no, we had forgotten about Peter.

* * *

I almost forgot about Peter!!!!

Okay age facts...

Red = 6-ish?

Daphne = 10-ish?

Sabrina and Puck and Peter = 15

The adults = ehh, make of them what you will...


	17. Chapter 16

hELLO.....

*sniff* **This is the last chapter of "Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol** *sniff*

ENJOY **Chapter 16**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Sabrina POV**

No-no-no-no-no-no. I had totally forgotten about Peter. It was all going so perfect. No-no-no-no-no-no-no!

"No" said Puck, taking out his sword, "She's not going out on a date with you anymore"

"And why not?" Peter asked, coolly

"She already has a boyfriend!" piped up Red

"And who's that?" Peter gritted his teeth

"Puck!" said Daphne

"No!" yelled Peter, he ran over and grabbed my wrist, I pulled it away roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed, rubbing my wrist and Puck hugged me protectively

"You're supposed to go on a date with me!" Peter protested.

"Yeah well, Puck beat you to it" said Daphne, Elvis growled and bit Peter lightly in the shin.

"Stupid dog!" he yelled, then he kicked Elvis to the other side of the room. Elvis didn't get up.

"What did you do?!?!" yelled Daphne, she ran over to Elvis, where Briar was already tending to him

"He's got a broken leg" announced Briar

"You..." started Puck, he had turned into a lion and was growling towards Peter. Peter cowered.

"That's enough!" said Granny, "Peter, you must leave this house, you have done enough damage. Leave!"

"Not without Grimm!" and faster than Puck could react, Peter grabbed me and flew away from the house.

I tried kicking him and punching him but Peter's grip on me was too hard. I looked back and I saw an eagle speeding towards us.

"PUCK!" I screamed

"He'll never be able to reach you in time!" Peter laughed evilly

"You're crazy! You'd go through all this trouble to just get a date with me?" I yelled. We were slowly ascending, higher than the clouds. I had lost sight of Puck...

"Dear, dear Sabrina Grimm. I thought you were smarter than this! I was sent to capture you by my Master..." he showed me the Scarlet Hand's mark on his shirt, the jacket had been covering it...

**(ah ha! I made Peter Pan a part of the Scarlet Hand!)**

"Puck will find me! You'll won't reach NeverLand in time!" I said

"Whoever said I was taking you as prisoner?" he laughed. We were really high above the clouds now, I could hardly see Ferryport Landing and Puck was nowhere to be seen...

Peter's plan suddenly made sense, he was gonna drop me

"Now that you've figured it out...I have to drop you...but it wouldn't hurt to act like it was a date..wouldn't it?" his face came closer and he kissed me.

It was horrible. It was forced upon and I felt nothing. I just stayed there with my eyes open, I saw a flash of pink....

Suddenly, Peter disappeared..so did his hand...and so, Sabrina Grimm fell.

I was screaming and screaming and screaming. I was waiting for someone to save me from my falling. I had passed the clouds and the ground was clearly seen.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Then I felt someone tug on my hair, Puck was smirking at me. He was falling along with me. I looked at him and Peter's unconscious

figure was lolling as Puck held him by his foot. I saw the flying carpet and I fell on it.

"Ow! Gerroff me!!" Daphne yelled from under me. I laughed and got off Daphne. I looked over the edge of the carpet the ground was still far away.

"Thanks Daphne! Thanks freak-baby!" I waved at Puck and he saluted me, Peter was still unconscious.

"Oy Marshmallow! Take the unconscious dude and hand over Grimm!" he gave me his cocky grin. We made the swap and I was again flying in the arms of Puck.

We flew towards our secret place, where Puck first took me, a few days back.

"Hey. Our snow-sofa has melted!" I frowned. Puck just smiled and took his iPod from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shushed me and turned it on. He gave me one earphone and he had the other. Romantic Christmas music was on.

"Shall we dance?" he asked, giving me his cocky grin.

I laughed, "Yes, we shall!"

"Merry Christmas Puck" I whispered in his ear

"Ditto"

* * *

And that is the end of **"Puckabrina, A Christmas Carol"!!!** *bawling*

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this story, I couldn't have done it without your ideas and good comments.

I know that sounds lame and so cliche but its true!!!!!!

Merry Christmas to all of you and may all of you either find your Puck or Sabrina! :P

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!


End file.
